Laundry Day
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: Calleigh is doing the laundry, but gets distracted by a certain tall, handsome and cuban man. Enjoy.


Laundry Day

He never thought that watching a woman fold laundry could be sexy, but strangely, he did. Many strange things he found sexy since he started dating Calleigh Duquesne. He loved the black and pink lace panties she wore, the way she wore her hair up in a messy ponytail when she was busy around the flat, and the way she sung softly while she made breakfast. Now, on laundry day, Eric Delko watched his girlfriend from across the room as she stood in front of the washer and dryer in only a pair of said panties, a matching bra and one of his button up shirts. His eyes had never seen anything so…delicious.

Calleigh was oblivious to Eric's presence. They were supposed to be folding these clothes together, but Eric had gone to the rest room momentarily. She hummed softly as she neatly folded each item. Since most of their clothes were either being washed or were drying, both were scantily clad, stirring up all kinds of dirty feelings. Eric was just in a pair of boxers when he'd left to use the restroom.

All of a sudden, Eric was right behind her, and he'd wrapped one arm around her stomach which came to rest at her stomach. She jumped a little, but then relaxed when she realised it was him. Eric gave her a kiss to the neck and then pressed his cheek against hers as she continued to fold.

"Eric, you're supposed to be doing laundry." She complained, smiling.

"No, I'm supposed to be doing you." He whispered huskily, knowing it would make her laugh. It had its desired effect and she tried to turn to smack him on the chest, but he had a steady grip on her. "Nice try. Now are you going to be good and let me work?"

Eric gripped her stomach with both arms, pulling her closer, and began kissing her neck again. Calleigh sighed and finally gave in, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. As if she could resist his charm, or wanted to. They were at that lusty stage, having sex at all times of the day, in all rooms of their apartments. Eric moaned a little as he placed open mouthed kissed up and down her neck, and on that sensitive spot he discovered behind her ear. Once he saw she wasn't protesting anymore, he moved both hands to her hips and then switched to the other side of her neck, covering her with more seductive kisses.

"Mmmm… you taste so good Calleigh. You know I can't resist you." He continued kissing, adding more pressure and his hands came to life, one gently squeezing her hip and the other travelling up her navel.

Calleigh raised her arms up and wrapped them around Eric's neck. She tilted her head to the side and they finally shared their first kiss of the encounter. Calleigh's hand threaded through his hair as the kiss quickly turned passionate, their tongues seeking each other. Eric's forefinger traced circles around her belly button as they continued, and then he broke off the kiss, glancing down at his wandering hand.

"I love touching you, Calleigh. I love hearing your breath hitch, and the way you moan when I hit the right spot." His thumb dipped under the fabric of her panties at her hip and he moved it up and down, teasing her. His other hand was moving in slow circles all over her abdomen, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive spots. Calleigh watched his hand move across her naked stomach, willing his hand to travel either higher or lower. Slowly, his right hand travelled up and over her breast, making its way up to her shoulder. He pushed his over-sized shirt of her shoulder, dropping a kiss on the newly-exposed skin. Calleigh helped him shed the shirt from her body, leaving her in only matching bra and panties. She leaned back against his body and let him continue.

"What do you want me to do, Cal?" He whispered in her ear.

"Touch me."

Eric cupped both of her breasts in his hands, massaging them through the fabric of her bra making her breathing shallower. "Right there?"

"Yes" Calleigh arched her back to encourage him along, feeling her nipples already growing hard. Eric grinded against her, his erection rubbing at her back. Finally, he reached for the clasp of her bra that was at the front, and with a quick snap, her breasts were freed and he immediately cupped the weight in his hands.

"So perfect." He mumbled as he kissed her shoulders again and again. Eric massaged her perfect mounds almost roughly, but still with an amazingly erotic touch, sending Calleigh into gasps. Calleigh, however, was getting impatient, and she finally put her right hand over his and guided it down to where she needed him most.

"Please." She took his hand down to her panty line and then squeezed a little, breathing shallower now. Her hand stroked up and down his strong forearm as he slowly worked his hand into her panties, gently nudging her legs apart with his knee. His hand passed over her curls and ran a finger over her sex. Calleigh gasped at the contact.

"Do you like that, baby?" Calleigh merely nodded and whimpered. "Good. I love touching you here." Eric continued the motion a few more times, wetting his finger with her arousal and feeling her pressing down against his hand wanting more. Finally, he cupped her in his hand, working all four fingers against her, just rubbing up and down, his other hand still working at her left nipple. Calleigh reached behind her and groped him the best she could in their current position. She received a moan of appreciation from him and his hips thrust towards her. He pressed his body flush against hers, loving the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Eric finally inserted two fingers inside Calleigh, hearing her gasp at the intrusion. He only thrust his fingers inside her a few times before he realised he wasn't going to last long, and he could tell she was close too.

He retrieved his hand from her panties and cupped her breasts again and grinded against her once again and then slid her panties down her legs. Eric completely let go of her which caused Calleigh to whimper and he spun her round, before she had the chance to say or do anything he crashed his lips onto hers. He prodded her lips with his tongue in invitation in which she immediately accepted deepening the kiss. Her arms went around his neck pulling him impossibly closer to her body. Eric's hands caressed her side making their way down to the back of her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. He put her down so she was sitting on the dryer. He firmly grasped both of her hips and before she knew what was happening, Eric entered her with one smooth thrust, causing her to remove her lips from his and let out a cry of pleasure with her head tilted back. Still holding Calleigh's hips, he began to move slowly, pulling her forward so she was sitting on the edge of the dryer, her gripped tightened on his shoulders, she moved slightly which changed the angle hitting her G-spot every time. She looked at Eric, biting her lower lip. Calleigh relished in the feeling of him filling her completely, she placed her lips on his. Eric moved one of his hands to her breasts and, removing his lips causing Calleigh to whimper, he started kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, he stopped to nibble at her earlobe and kissed the sensitive spot just behind her ear before continuing down her neck pulling whimpers and moans from her. Calleigh put her hands in his hair pulling him back to her lips, kissing him deeply, she nibbled his bottom lip causing him to moan and took that opportunity to thrust her tongue in his mouth. Finally, the pace was too slow, he increased his pace and began to move vigorously inside her, pulling her closer still. Calleigh cried out at the rough invasion, his body slamming into hers in the most delectable way. It only took a minute or so before he spilled himself inside of her, holding her hips in place. Calleigh dropped her head, resting it on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths. Once she had lifted her head, Eric slipped out of her and moved back a little letting her off the dryer.

Eric pressed her up against it and kissed her, it was slow and languid. Eric loved kissing Calleigh – Their mouths fit perfectly and always seem to work in unison. He gave her a final peck and pulled back but rested his forehead against hers, with a cheeky smile he broke the silence.

"We should do the laundry together more often." Causing a laugh from Calleigh.


End file.
